ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The era of Atomix
PLOT Ben is at the tennis ring with Julie playing tennis Ben who cant seem to beat her at it gets hit by the ball so many times Julie suggests him going hero but he is trying to prove that he can beat her on his own but since Julie is beating Ben by 35-1 Ben decides to go hero he activates the Infimatrix amd just when he was about to slam it and transform Kevin arrives and tells Ben that theres trouble at Mr smoothies Ben and Julie head into Kevins car and they drive off to see what is going on at Mr smoothies.Meanwhile Gwen is at Mr smoothy fighting off The Vreedle Brothers Ben arrives and transforms into Shocksquatch then shoots a thunderbolt at the vreedles but the vreedles counter the attack with their new weapon a plasma lancer they fire at Ben who couters the weapon using his thunderbolt Ben then runs toward the vreedles then shoots a massive thunder attack from his hands Ben is suprised that Shcksquatch can manipulate so much energy he looks at his hands and sees that they are buzzing and going static Ben transforms into normal and his hands are still static then they stop he tells Kein to drop off Julie then the team go to investigate where the vreedles got their weapon Kevin says that its Forever Knight weapon signature and they head to the Forever knight weapons factory Ben transforms into a new alien called Man-Bat and attacks the knights the knights fire the plasma lancer on Ben but Man-Bat who has superior agility dodges the ray and uses his wind attacks to blow the knights away but tougher stronger knights appear Ben tries to use his razor claws to destroy the stronger knights sheild then Ben uses his ultra sonic scream and the tough knights drop the sheild so Ben claws them sending them crashing through walls Ben takes the wepon and drops it off in Kevins trunk then Gwen uses he mana powers to open the gate Ben picks up flight but the Knights are chasing after them so Ben uses his wind attack to create a tornado that sucks all the knights in Ben flies off to Kevins garage to meet with Kevin and Gwen Ben transforms to normal the team discover that the weapon is made out out radiation off a really powerful species of alien the Infimatrix picks up an alien DNA sample and scans the radiation piece all of a sudden the vreedles throws a bomb at the team Gwen,Kevin and Ben escape the bomb Ben dials up Overflow slams the infimatrix and transformed into a new alien called Atomix a walking breathing talking nuclear bomb a alien made out of energy Atomix is a living walking,talking breathing nuclear bomb he is a aline made out of energy so Atomix attacks the vreedles throwing a ball of energy at the vreedles when the vreedles shoot at the energy ball a huge explosion happend that knocked out the brothers but they run toward Ben but are struck back by Gwens mana powers but Ben tells her to let them come to attack him Ben fires a energy force field that send the brothers crashing through a truck Ben slams the ground and everything around the team explodes then Ben transforms into Rath and looks to the vreedles runs towards them and throws a massive punch sending them crashig through a plumber ship Ben as Rath looks at the sky then the team decide to destroy the plasma lancer Ben as Rath rips it in half Kevin smashes it and Gwen turns it into dust using her Mana abilities the episode ends with Ben looking at the Atomix hologram and saying that this alien will be used very often Major events *Ben transforms into Atomix for the first time *Shocksquatch makes his aliens unleashed debut *Ben transforms into a new alien called Man-bat for the first time Infimatrix alien debuts *Atomix *Shocksquatch *Man-Bat Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto Villans *The vreedle brothers *Forever Knights Aliens used *Shocksquatch *Man-Bat *Atomix *Rath Category:Episodes